Why does Naruto love his smol angry girlfriend?
by Yojimbra
Summary: Slice of Life romcom about Naruto and Tayuya being in a relationship. Short sweet and fluffy chapters. Narutayu
1. Dinner

Tayuya was a short, angry, tomboy, slightly violent, woman, and she was his girlfriend. How their relationship started didn't really matter, neither one of them could say exactly how or why either, and they were happy that way. Well, happy was a relative term. But, most people were confused about why they were in a relationship.

"Shit! Dammit! Fuck! Jizz-scab!" the sound of pots and pans he didn't remember actually owning fell down in his kitchen no doubt assaulting his girlfriend. In a fight, she'd probably be able to kick their asses but this sounded like an ambush. "Shit-stain!"

Tayuya was stomping in his kitchen no doubt to the pleasure of his downstairs neighbor. Her straight off red hair that he loved so much was pulled back into a low ponytail that rested against her neck. She looked like a child throwing a tantrum that her toy broke with how she was glaring at the pots.

"You okay?" Her sharp glare was focused on him now, it had the opposite effect on him, she looked really cute when she was mad, which considering how she always looked mad was a good thing.

She pointed up toward the overhead cupboards that usually held the pots and pans he didn't know what to do with. "Why the fuck are our pots and pans so hi up? I can't reach them without fucking hurting myself!"

"Why do you want them? Do we have a leak somewhere?"

"The only thing leaking is your brain!" Her gaze softened the moment she said that, and she looked away from him a blush staining her cheeks. "Listen Lover-boy I wanted to try and cook food to see if we can have a budget that isn't solely devoted to Ichiruka ramen, so can you please make use of your giant body and grab me that pan?"

He did so with ease, he probably missed a really cute scene of her standing on the countertop to get it. "I'm not a giant you're just short."

"I'm not short! Everybody else is just to damn big!" She yanked the pan from her hand and placed it on the stove alone with several other ones from the ground.

"So what's wrong with Ichiruka?"

"It's expensive, the waitress flirts with you, either the stool is the shape of my ass or my ass is the shape of the stool," It'd be a sexy stool then. "And I'm tired of pissing ramen fluid, now unless you want to help me cook, which by the way I'll have a sharp knife, I suggest you be a good boyfriend and get out of the kitchen."

She blinked, the realization of her words dawning in her brown eyes. "But that's cause you're cooking tomorrow! I ain't no housewife Lover-boy you got that?"

"Got it Tayuya," Crap that meant he'd have to figure out how to cook soon. Oh well, she did have a point, last month they had to share their ramen bowls for a whole week because the water heater broke. "And Ayame isn't flirting with me."

She growled and began to push him out of the kitchen. "I said out!"

From the smell of things, Tayuya's domestic skills were about as great as her social skills. Crud, underdeveloped, blunt, and mildly toxic.

She made a simple curry and rice combo that actually looked edible, and the end product didn't smell too terribly, but that could just be the mountain of spices she dumped in it. A plate was all but shoved into his lap, spoon somehow stuck straight up in the air. "There, now no one can say I've never actually cooked you anything."

"Who said that?"

"Some jealous slut." Tayuya took her seat next to him, folding her legs and blowing on her food. She glared at him, waiting for him to eat. "Well, aren't you going to eat the meal your girlfriend slaved over a hot stove to make you for?"

"I'm waiting for it to growl at me." He took a spoonful and without any hesitation and with far more trust than he should have given to it plopped it into his mouth. It was, well, there was no easy way to put it. But it didn't make him want to vomit it back up. "Tastes great honey."

"Liar," Tayuya swallowed her own mouthful of the stuff. "It takes like ass." She ate another spoonful. "But it's cheap."

He certainly didn't love Tayuya for her cooking abilities. ****

**AN: I wanted to do a slice of life story about two broke people. decided to make it Narutayu.**


	2. Friends

"You better shut up or I'll kick your ass!"

"You can't even reach my ass!"

Naruto eyed his drink, it was mostly empty, and by the time that he finished his drink Tayuya had downed at least four, maybe more depending on who she was with. And from the sounds of it, she was drinking with the best worst person in the world: Sakura.

Tayuya took to alcohol like a fish to water, despite her size she didn't really get drunk, in that she didn't make any worse choices than she did when sober. She was just slightly louder, and a lot hornier. So while the current situation was entirely her fault, she wasn't completely blameless. Mostly because she knew how Sakura got with just an ounce of beer in her sister and absolutely loved to argue with his best-female-friend.

"Oh big deal! You're six inches taller than me! Do you know what's bigger than six inches?" Tayuya's shouts were loud and clear devoid of slurrs. There was a pause as she no doubt downed another beer. "My dick! That you're going to suck!"

Kiba, nearly spat up the drink he had been nursing for the past hour. Despite the tough guy persona Kiba tried to maintain, everybody knew that he liked his drinks fruity as fuck. Everybody got tired of calling him out on it thought. "Aren't you going to go deal with that?"

He shrugged, finishing off his drink. Tayuya wasn't dumb enough or drunk enough to actually get in a fight with Sakura, and even if they did get in a scrape Tayuya could hold her own. Among the bar scene, she held the rare title of 'I gave Sakura a black eye and walked away from it.'

"You don't have a dick!"

"Wanna prove it?"

"I'm done anyways," He knocked a knuckle on the table and stood, more than a little disappointed that he wasn't drunk. Still, he was probably going to get laid tonight if he handled this right. Not that Tayuya needed to be drunk for that. He nodded to his friends smiling. "Kiba, Shikamaru thanks for the drinks."

Shikamaru grunted in acknowledgment.

Few of his friends understood his relationship with Tayuya, fewer still approved of it, but he wasn't really the best at listening to people, but the important friends, Shikamaru, Sasuke, even Sakura despite the fact that she hated herself for admitting it, thought that their relationship was a good thing.

Tayuya didn't give a shit, she was just happy - well happy was a relative term - with their relationship and so was he. That's what really mattered.

He hummed walking over to where the girls were drinking, it was closer to a fight ring as they gathered around Sakura and his small angry girlfriend bickering with each other.

"At least I don't have to climb onto the counter to reach the top shelf!" Sakura slurred, poking Tayuya in the forehead.

"You got six inches on me! I got three cup sizes on you!" Tayuya stuck out her chest, jostling her breasts in Sakura's vague direction.

"You're a C-cup, you can't even do math!"

"Yea, and you're a no cup! You flat chested slut! I don't look like a little boy with a fat ass when I'm naked!"

Okay, time to go home. He locked eyes with Sakura, doing his best to apologize with a smile and a shrug as he could. She turned to glower into her drink, face red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

He picked Tayuya up, placing her on his shoulder. She began to protest instantly. Legs kicking hands beating on his back.

"What the hell! Naruto! You bastard! Put me down! I'm not done pissing flaty off!" She didn't stop hitting him, but they weren't at full strength, more just protest for the sake of protest. She'd never admit it, but she liked it when he did this.

"Nope, It's time to go home." He smiled nodding goodbye to the other girls. The crushes he had one most of them was now a distant memory.

"Like hell, it is you bastard!" She screamed into his back. It was a scene many of the people here had seen before and would likely see again.

He hummed pushing out the door. "We can cuddle on the couch, watch a shitty movie. And I'll even suck your dick."

She didn't actually have a dick.

"As long as its something boring enough that we don't have to pay attention to it, but not boring enough that we fall asleep." She stopped fighting content with being a very sexy potato sack on his shoulder.

He didn't love Tayuya because she got along well with her friends.


	3. Bed

There were many things about Tayuya that continued to confuse and confound him, for example, how she could eat as much as him, and not gain a single pound, though he actually kind of admired that one. But there were two things that he found himself frequently questioning, like why was she always so cold, it was like her body temperature was ten degrees colder than most humans, and how could someone so small take up so much space.

The body temperature was both a good thing and a bad thing. Namely, in the winter months when it was cold and she was basically an extra cuddly heat vampire it was a negative as she found great joy in surprising him with how cold her hands were. But in the summer months, it meant they could cuddle without getting extra sweaty, which, because they only had one bed was a boon.

But, it was the taking up more space than she should thing, that was kind of annoying. Mostly because she was a blanket hog and insisted in rolling the covers up into an igloo while she slept dead center of the bed so that there was no room for him.

Which was why when he got home late enough that it was the next day, he could help but feel like it was expected to see his girlfriend rolled up like a sushi roll snoring away on their bed, in the most unladylike fashion imaginable. At least she looked kind of cute.

Shame he was too tired to give a damn. Their apartment was cold, cold enough that in the living room he could see his own breath. Running the heater was expensive. And they had good blankets. And she had him.

"Tayuya," He whispered, trying to rouse her gently. Despite the fact that she probably wouldn't have given him the same treatment. He leaned over trying to slowly undo her cacoon. "Wakey-wakey-I want to sleepy sleepy."

She stirred, moaning and groaning like the dead. A single chocolate brown eye opened the snapped shut when the light hit her in the eye. "Fuck off."

Despite her response she continued to move, slowly unfurling what might be the most fortified structure on the continent. Her hand appeared and she gave a sharp hiss as though the cold air was poisonous to her. "Get the fuck in here loverboy!"

She had the wonderful ability to wake up quickly, she just rarely bothered with it.

"I'm coming," the moment he touched the bed the blankets began to swallow him like they were a self-aware ooze that hungered for human flesh. Tayuya expertly weaved him into her cocoon, making certain that she got the lions share of the covers. Her arms incircled his waste her somehow still freezing hands finding their way under his shirt and onto his chest. "You're cold."

"You're warm." She squirmed against his back burying her face into the nape of his neck, her soft lips kissing against his skin. "I missed you."

"How was your day? Everything go okay?"

She continued to move, her small body slithering around him like a snake trying to squeeze the warmth out of him. A trail of kisses along his body removed his weariness quicker than sleep ever good. "It fucking sucked."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He had his hand under her shirt now rubbing her warm back up and down as she continued to kiss him, leading up to his jawline. She rarely cried, and took the bad things in life with an angry scowl that scared away most. But there were times when things got to her, and she just wanted to touch and be touched.

Her lips finally found his. And suddenly the day was worth it. "How about we kiss about it instead?"

He called it kissing therapy, and he was fairly certain that it was the only reason why Tayuya hadn't killed somebody. Well, that and beer. "I love you,"

She pulled away, just enough to look him in the eyes, alone arm daring to reach out into the cold to turn the lights off. "Keep up the sweet talk and we'll be making love." Her face turned sour when the lights went off. "God that was cheesy, now say something sexy."

"Wanna fuck?"

"Fuck yea."

It was 2. Am.

He didn't love her because they made good life choices together.


End file.
